Mouri Ran's Side
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: Conan's parents are coming to take him back overseas. KID has appeared in high schooler form. Heiji wants to admit his love to Kazuha? Ai is actually part of a shady Syndicate? ? What next? ! [Enter Mouri Ran.]
1. Conankun

"So... You're taking Conan back overseas with you?" A teenage female sat on a couch, across from an older woman with dark hair. The teenager was wearing a high school uniform, a blue blazer, green necktie, white shirt, and blue pleaded skirt. Her crystal blue eyes seemed intent, curious, and inquiring. But that masked the real emotions she was having: remorse, worry, loneliness, and worst of all: Reluctance.

The other woman was dressed up in a female business suit, but with a ruffled, lacy white neckpiece. Her hair was done up in a bun. She gave a small, curt nod.

"Yes. We can finally bring him with us. My husband and I found a very good school for him to go to as well. So you needn't worry about his education. He's old enough to take care of himself now too." The woman smiled warmly.

"Oh. Alright then. I was betting Conan was getting anxious and homesick as well. He's very good at hiding his feelings, but I'm pretty sure he missed his parents very much." The girl replied. _What are you saying? Conan never even acts like he _HAS_ parents..._ The teen thought to herself.

"I'll come back tomorrow, though. Give him time to pack and give good-byes," the woman got up. "Would you mind telling him all this for me? It was really nice seeing you again, Ran." She started for the front door, and the teenager, Ran, quickly climbed to her feet, following her to the door. She seemed rather distracted.

"O-oh. Hai, I'll tell him. It was good seeing you too, Mrs. Edogawa." Ran bowed with respect and bid the mother farewell as she exited the office.

As soon as she disappeared down the staircase and then down the street, Ran's eyes softened into dismay and her feigned smile faded.

"Conan... going back with his parents?" She murmured quietly. She walked back inside and resumed her cleaning duties at her father's work desk.

_That's right... I've come so used to Conan living here... I forgot he had parents too. They're always overseas, so I almost completely forgot. I think I was starting to think he really was my otochan..._

As Ran continued her cleaning, she heard the door open. Looking up, she spotted a small brunette boy stepping over the threshold.

"Konnichiwa, Conan-kun.! Okaerinasai!" Ran greeted, giving the grade-schooler a very large smile. Conan seemed in the middle of a sigh, but quickly flashed Ran a warm, greeting smile back.

"Doumo, Ran-neechan! Konnichiwa. Ogenki desu?" The boy took off his coat and hung it up.

"I'm fine, Conan-kun. And you?" Ran inquired. She was beating around the bush. "Anything new at school?"

"I'm good too." The boy approached the couch, with an intent to relax and maybe catch a bit of light reading. "Genta-kun got his head stuck in-between the monkey bars... he climbed up on top of them, pretending he was an actual monkey."

Ran laughed lightly, "Oh, poor Genta-kun. He's always getting himself into trouble, isn't he?"

"...Ran-neechan?"

Ran looked up at this inquiry. "Hai, Conan-kun?" She blinked. She noticed he was eyeing the teacup on the table. The teacup his mother had been drinking from.

"Did somebody visit?" he asked.

"Oh... uh... hai..."

"Really? Who?" Conan looked up to Ran, who looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"It... was your okaa-sama." Ran smiled. Conan seemed surprised. "G-guess what she said, Conan-kun." Conan blinked, listening intently, "...She's going to take you back overseas, so you can live with them."

Conan jumped up. "What!? Really?! No way!!" He threw his arms up. "Yay!!"

"Y-yeah..." Ran stuttered. _Well... he IS happy..._ Ran gave an encouraging smile. _What's best is Conan-kun's happiness._

Conan blinked however, glancing to Ran. "Ran...? What's wrong, Ran?"

Ran blinked, "Hm? Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong?" She smiled again, leaning in closer to the boy.

Conan seemed unsure, staring at Ran with deductive eyes. "...Well! I'm going to go start packing!" Conan ran out of the office. Ran's eyes cast downward, darkening.

The high-schooler looked back up and started out, heading upstairs after Conan. _I should make dinner... A good one._

Ran got herself into the kitchen and pulled out some things. _I'll use the good white rice. Ooh, and noodles... eggs? Maybe I should make stir fry... fondu? Or maybe I should make oden? ... _Ran laughed slightly. _I'm worrying too much. I should just ask Conan what he wants._ "Oi, Conan-kun!" Ran called, walking into the kitchen.

"Haiiii?" Conan's response came from the other room.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh... that's okay, I was going to go to Hakase's house later." Conan walked into the kitchen.

Ran blinked, her eyes moving to stare at Conan. Her expression became disheartened and she slumped slightly. "Oh... o... okay then... I'll just make whatever for otou-san, then..." she tied her apron around her waist and grabbed up pots and pans to cook something.

"Oh! ...But, Ran-neechan, I can stay. This is the last night we'll be together for most likely a long while, so... I'm sure Hakase would understand if I told him I told him I wanted to spend it with you."

Ran's face brightened. "Alright then, what am I making tonight, Conan?" She smiled, looking to him. Conan's blue eyes directed towards the ceiling as he thought.

"Mmmm... How about pot stickers??" Conan grinned.

Ran laughed. "Pot stickers it is!" She got out a pot and went to cooking.

Conan left the room as she went about doing this.

Ran continued to get her cooking job. _I'll just make sure that his last night here enjoyable. I can't do anything about him leaving, and– _her thoughts were cut short as the phone abruptly rang. Taking a moment, she went to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Mouri Detective Agency." Ran answered.

"Oi, Ran, did you see in the news? They almost caught KID!" A voice came from the other line.

"Sh-Shinichi!!" Ran exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"That's what the call me." Shinichi responded. Ran's expression changed from pure happiness to deeply annoyed.

"...Shinichi."

"Hai, Ran?"

"...Do you have ANY idea HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE YOU LAST CALLED?!!!"

"Ow! You're going to blow out my ear drums, calm down," Shinichi grumbled, "I've been really busy, okay?"

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of busy too, you know..."

"Oh. Sure. Making dinner. That is just SO hard."

"Hmm?" Ran quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know? I don't remember saying anything about making dinner."

"Ran, Ran. The time. Knowing you, you would ask Conan what he would want for dinner as soon as he came home from school. Considering what time he gets out, and how long it would take to get back to your place from there, he probably got home about five minutes ago. Now, if it was something that would take a long time to make, you would start on it now - Also, I know Conan well... and he would choose pot stickers, because it's one of his favorite foods."

"...can you come out of detective mode for FIVE. MINUTES, SHINICHI!?" Ran demanded.

"G-Gomen! I'm a detective, it's my life, you know that!" Shinichi whined.

Ran voiced a sigh. "Shinichi... guess what?"

"Hmm? Nani, Ran?"

"...Conan's going home."

"Oh! ...Well, great for him! It's about time his parents got things together. They're almost worse than mine," he laughed.

"..." Ran sighed again, her eyes casting downward.

"...Na? What's wrong, Ran? Something the matter?"

"...It's not fair. I know I'm acting selfish, but I'm so dependent on Conan's company. Without him, I wouldn't feel whole anymore. Especially with you gone." Ran admit.

"Oh, Ran... Well, guess what! I was gonna wait a while to say this buuut... All my cases... I'm done! I can come home and relax!" He exclaimed.

"...W-What...?" Ran couldn't believe her ears. "...You're coming home... T...Tell me I heard you right, Shinichi..."

"Hai! I'm coming home, Ran. I'll come home tomorrow," Shinichi paused, his voice sounding very happy and pleasant, "I'll come visit you first, okay?"

Ran fell to her knees, choking out a sob.

"?! RAN?! Ran, are you okay???!!! RAN!!!"

"I-I'm fine..." tears cascaded down the brunette's cheeks... but she had a large smile. "I'm just so happy... you're finally coming home, Shinichi..." her heart was so relieved, but she began to remember Conan leaving and that hurt as well. It was like losing her best friend... but one that was also her brother. She choked another sob as her tears went from happy to sad.

"...Ran..." Shinichi murmured, his voice giving a hint of concern... wait, was that a bit of guilt as well?

There was sniffling as Ran got herself up, wiping her tears and going to wash her hands and get her apron on. "I'm alright. So anyway, Shinichi, did I tell you about how Sonoko and I went shopping last weekend?"

Shinichi was hesitant. "...No, you didn't. What did you buy?"

"Ah... I'm completely broke so I just helped Sonoko carry her bags." Ran laughed. "Sonoko said Ic ould borrow her clothes if I wanted, but... her clothes don't really fit me."

Shinichi viewed this as a prime opportunity to piss Ran off.

"'Don't fit'? ...Ran. Have you been gaining weight?"

Ran could feel her face get hot as the blood rushed to it. "KUDOU SHINICHI! JERK! I HAVE NOT BEEN GAINING WEIGHT! Wh-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ANYWAY! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME IN AGES, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I WERE FAT?! THAT WAS COMPLETELY OUT-OF-LINE, I SHOULD–" Ran was interrupted by Shinichi's laughing.

"Well, it's pretty easy to deduce. First of all, over the phone a few times you've told me you've been eating more, and haven't been practicing your karate as much Also, you said you can't fit in Suzuki's clothes - you used to be able to fit into them fine... And we both know how much Suzuki eats!" Shinichi chuckled.

Ran growled, "WELL IF YOU THINK I'M SO FAT WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE SO I CAN PUMMEL YOUR ASS WITH MY FATNESS!?!?!"

Shinichi let out a nervous laugh this time, "I'm kidding, Ran! ...I'm sure you look great. If anything, I bet you're thinner. You're dieting too, right?" ran blinked for a moment, her expression becoming calm, even a bit confused.

"...Nani? How did you know?" she asked.

"Hehheh, Conan told me you've been eating a lot of grain-related foods, so I figured you were on a grain diet. Plus, your voice sounds a tad worn-out, meaning you don't have much energy, likely due to the fact you may not be getting the right vitamins." Shinichi responded.

Ran looked amazed. But her face became a scowl, "...Shinichi..."

"Hm? Nani, ran?"

"STOP TALKING LIKE A DETECTIVE TO ME!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!"

Ran heaved a sigh. She heard a hissing noise, and her attention fixated on the pot that was boiling over. "KYAA!" Ran screamed, "Shinichi! I'll talk to you later!" She quickly snapped the receiver down so she could tend to the dinner.

Minutes later, Conan came walking in, PJ's on and a towel around his neck.

Ran looked over, "Oi, Conan-kun... took a bath already?" she blinked.

Conan nodded, "Mm! Ojii-chan went in after. You can go in after him." the boy smiled.

Ran gave a soft sort of smile, letting out a laugh, "but what about dinner, Conan-kun?"

Conan grinned. "We can eat alone now and ojii-chan can eat when he gets out. This is... our last day together, right?"

"Oh, don't say that, Conan-kun..." Ran insisted with a smile. Conan's eyes darted away.

"But, Ran... It's true... you see, I'm–"

"Now I won't have ANY of that, alright? My otochan will always be with me, and of course you'll visit again." Ran wagged her finger at Conan, a small smile tugging at her lips. She could feel herself break down on the inside. The thought of losing Conan forever was unbearable.

Ran felt something. On her face. She blinked, as she now felt something on her other cheek. In front of her, she caught Conan's expression contort into guilt.

"R-Ran..." The boy stared at her. When she realized why, she immediately turned her attention away from the boy and went back to the dinner, trying to wipe her eyes without drawing the boy's attention.

"Ran."

Ran didn't respond.

"Ran-neechan."

Ran couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at Conan. If she did, she knew that would be it. She would break down and make Conan feel terrible. She would ruin the whole night, their last night together... the last time they'd ever see each other.

"Gomen nasai Ran-neechan."

Ran's eyes darted to the boy.

Conan stood next to her, hands at his sides. His eyes were directed off in antoher direction, away from Ran.

"Gomen nasai." he whispered again, eyes becoming shadowed. Again he whispered his apology, but now his blue irises turned to stare up at her. His eyes. The look in his eyes, they always masked an undefinable, ungraspable something. That something was nearly graspable now. He looked as though there were a million things, secrets and otherwise, that he wished to tell her. So many things he wanted to ask her, all at once. So much sorrow and regret. But even with all that regret, all that desire to tell, all that sorrow, all Conan could manage to do was mutter another,

"Gomen Nasai."

Ran took a step towards him, falling to her knees. More and more tears fell as she pulled the boy into a tight hug, sobbing. "Conan-kun... Conan-kun...! Conan-kun!!!" All she ocould think about was his leaving. Even though she was getting Shinichi back, losing Conan was just too much to bear. It really was.


	2. Detective of the East, Where are You?

The sun greet them cheerily as it lifted from beyond the capital of Tokyo. It shined brightly upon the awakening city. People were already on the street, headed for work, shopping, or just out for their own random reasons.

As the day marched on and turned into early afternoon, a car drove up to the front of a café. It was black, and out of it stepped a woman. She stepped up to a staircase that was connected to the café. Up those stairs she climbed and then knocked on the door at the top of the staircase, bypassing the first door.

A moment or two later it was answered by Ran. She stood at the door, blinking at the visitor. "Oh. Ohayou, Edogawa-san." she bowed respectably.

"Ohayou, Ran-chan." The woman smiled warmly. Ran stepped aside,

"Please, come in." Edogawa-san walked in and Ran led her to the couch where she took a seat.

"Conan-kun's... almost completely ready. I'll go get him." The teen started to Conan's room where she first knocked and then opened the door and stepped in.

"Conan-kun? Your okaa-sama is here.."

Conan, who had been apparently currently working on packing up, looked up with a smile. "Yay!" He closed his bag up and darted out past Ran.

The girl took a moment, staring into the now empty room before turning around and following Conan back to the couch. She noticed how he put his bag on the table and looked to his mother, grinning broadly. He didn't hug her.

"Konnichiwa, Okaa-sama!!" he exclaimed with a giddiness she hadn't seen him have often. Ran moved over and smiled as she watched the duo have a quick, all-smiles reunion. Conan looked back to Ran with a now-delicate smile etched on his face. "Ran-neechan, where's Kogoro-ojiisan?"

"He's.. out... it seems he... wasn't too interested in seeing you off. Gomen nasai, Conan-kun." Ran felt a faint memory associated with that phrase attack her suddenly, something that seemed like a far-off dream and she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Daijoubu, Ran." Conan responded, keeping that delicate smile. "I'm going to go with my Okaa-san now, okay? I'm going to go.. home." he kept that smile as he and his mother started for the door, his mother picking up the bag. Ran immediately grabbed the bag away, insisting she would carry it.

They all walked down the staircase and out to the car. Ran put the bag into the back while Edogawa-san opened the passenger's door. There came a moment where Conan turned away from the car, staring back up at the agency. Ran wiped her forehead after she had deposited the bag in the back and then looked to Conan, her eyes softening as he stared at the agency. She walked around and then kneeled in front of him. He watched her do this.

Ran gripped Conan tightly in her arms. Her arms squeezed him tightly and she clenched her eyes shut when she felt tears threatening to fall.

For a long time they stayed like that. Ran actually completely lost track of how long they were like that. Time seemed to stop and speed up all at the same time. It was too soon for Ran when Conan pulled away. But then again, anytime would have been too soon. If it were a year later, it would have been too soon. Just too soon.

"Ja ne, Ran-neechan." Conan murmured to the brunette, that delicate smile resuming its position on his face.

"...Ja, Conan-kun. Good bye." Ran replied softly, closing her eyes.

Something soft pressed against her cheek and by the time Ran had opened her eyes, Conan was quickly retreating into the passenger's seat, his mother already in the driver's. He closed the door, and sat up, poking his head out of the open window. "I love you, Ran-neechan!" He exclaimed, face slightly red. The car pulled out as he sat back down and began to put on his seatbelt. He put his head out the window and with a bright smile he waved back at Ran, the car driving along the road now.

This all happened way too fast for Ran to react. She put her hand to her cheek, Conan leaving her blinking and watching after the car as it left. Her heart broke in half as he disappeared down into the distance, but couldn't help and feel slight curiosity. _Did Conan-kun kiss me?_

Ran turned back around and heaved a sigh. She caught herself glancing back down the street before she went back up the staircase and entered her father's office. The desk was littered in ashes, cigarette butts, and empty beer cans and sake bottles.

For a long time she stared at that desk. Literally no thoughts crossed her mind. She just stared at it, everything gone from her. Absolutely everything. Finally, she walked to the desk. But instead of beginning to clean it off, she walked around it and to the window. Ran opened the window up and then sat on the sill, staring down the street.

The door to the Agency opened and a man with black hair slicked back and a small mustache stepped into the office. He wore a regular blue suit, except the blazer was over his shoulder and his white shirt could be seen very clearly. He had a different shade blue tie around his neck. He brought a hand up and put it behind the tie but over his shirt, pulling down and moving it slightly, loosening it so he could breath a bit better. With tired eyes he put the blazer down right near the door and approached the desk slowly after flipping on the light.

The man didn't take time to look around the room, so he assumed a certain teenager was possibly upstairs or maybe even in the room with him.

"Raaan," he moaned, "I need some food. Ran, make me some food.." his stomach growled. He walked around his desk and sat in his roll-around chair, demanding tiredly for food once more, groaning the high-schooler's name.

When no response came he realized he might have to go all the way upstairs to the living area. He rubbed his sinuses and then his eyes before opening them to look around the lit room.

He blinked. The office was still a complete mess. Nothing had been cleaned. His desk was still littered with empty beer cans and the like. The floor had a good bit of trash, especially around the trash can. It was almost comical because there was no trash actually in the trash can. The cause for the mess was due to his lack of aim when he was drunk.

"Ran didn't clean..?" He questioned himself aloud. He turned the chair the opposite from which he had got on it and stopped, staring in shock. "Ran!?"

Ran sat upon the windowsill right next to him. She was still staring off down the street. She was facing the other direction, so the man couldn't see her face.

"Ran?!" The man exclaimed once more, going to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ran!"

"Ne, Otou-san?" Ran's voice came softly.

"E-eh? N-Nani, Ran??"

"Did Okaa-sama ever wait for you?"

The man blinked, perplexed, "Nanda? Daijoubu, Ran??"

Ran slowly turned herself to look back at the man, her eyes filled with tears, falling down her cheeks quickly. Her face was red and slightly swollen. Tear streaks were stained on her face. It was clear she had been crying for a long, long time. "I wanted to know if Okaa-sama ever waited for you.. If she ever had to... wait..."

The man's dark eyes softened deeply as he stared at Ran with a touch of concern. "Ran..."

More tears boiled in Ran's eyes and slid down. She moved forward and grabbed a hold of her father, burying her face in his chest. "Otou-san...! It's not fair!! He promised! HE PROMISED!" the girl sobbed.

Her father's eyes became hurt and even more concerned. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she clutched onto his shirt tightly, bawling harder. "Ran..."

"Oi, Ran. Ran.. Ran, wake up. Oh wake up already! Takku, Ran, I swear, if a bomb were to go off in the Poirot Café you probably wouldn't wake up!"

The voice sounded familiar. She couldn't quite place it.

"Ran, come ON! Wake up!!"

It suddenly clicked. Ran's eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly.

"SHINICHI!?"

It took a moment for Ran's eyes to adjust from being completely unused not even a moment ago. Colors greeted her first and then became clearer and sharper until she realized her face was _right_ up next to a brunette teenager's face, his breath softly coating her lips.

He stood behind the couch, leant over it slightly. His and her lips weren't even a millimeter away from each other.

Ran's soft blue eyes grew wide and her face went bright red. She stumbled back and away from the boy, staring up at him. "Sh-Sh-Shinichi..!!!"

The other teen's, Shinichi's, face was also a deep red color but he quickly shook it off and flashed Ran a grin. "Konban wa!"

Ran stared at him for a long time. "D-D-Don't 'Konban wa' me, Shinichi! What time is it!? It's got to be really late, you–" She cut herself off when Shinichi threw his head back and laughed.

"It's not late. Look, Ran." He gestured towards the Agency's window. The sun could be seen far-off in the distance, just setting behind the group of buildings.

She looked to where he gestured and blinked. "N-n-nani??"

"Kogoro said you were asleep for the whole day. I don't know, I feel sort of bad for making you wait. Sumimasen. I told you I would be here yesterday, but instead it took me another day to file everything. You'll forgive me, won't you?" Shinichi continued to grin as Ran looked back to him.

She hesitated for a long time, trying to believe her eyes. She wondered if he was really standing in front of her. "E-eh?" Ran was silent for a minute more until she finally declared, "F-FORGIVE YOU!? FORGIVE YOU?! WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU!! I SEE NO REASON TO FORGIVE YOU!!" she howled, turning herself away and folding her arms.

"Aw, Ran, don't be like that.." Shinichi murmured, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Ran's shoulders shook. "Do you realize... do you realize how long I waited for you, Shinichi?" she whispered.

Shinichi's eyes softened. He gripped her shoulder a tad tighter. "Ran..."

The compassion in his voice caused her to look back to him. "...Shinichi?"

Shinichi's face was now shadowed. "Ran... Gomen nasai. Demo... I'm back now! And I... and I..." his eyes brightened and moved up to stare deeply at her, his face covered with a slight blush.

Ran blinked, her eyes widening as her face too became a tad flushed. "Sh-Shinichi..."

"_I love you, Ran._" Shinichi moved forward and allowed their lips to meet.

_Ran... Ran... Raaan... Ran... Raaan... wake up, Ran..._

"RAN!!!!"

Ran abruptly sat up, her face beet red. Her breath was erratic and her heartbeat was similar.

A face was in front of hers, grinning broadly. "Konban wa, Ran!"

She panted and blinked, staring at the face in front of her. It was dark-skinned. The male teen had black hair and a white baseball cap on backwards. She blinked once more once her breath began to slow, "H-Hattori...kun...??" she inquired.

"Haaiiii!" The teen stood straight and now she could see his green jacket and grey T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. He was standing behind the couch.

"Ohayou, Ran-chan." A voice softly came. Ran blinked once more and turned her head the other way to see another brunette female.

"And Kazuha-chan?" Ran stared as the girl, Kazuha, nodded firmly back and offered a smile.

"We thought we might come n' visit." She smiled. "Heiji was all for it a'course."

Ran looked back to the dark-skinned Osaka-jin who nodded and shrugged. "Felt it might be a good idea."

"...Arigatou, demo..." Ran's expression became disheartened and she stared off. "Conan-kun..."

"Yeah." Heiji shrugged, "We heard. Ojii-san told us." He thrust a thumb back at Ran's father who was sitting behind his desk.

Ran was silent for a moment before she rubbed her eyes of a pained tiredness. _Oh. That... that must have been a dream... about Shinichi..._

There was a longer silence that Heiji felt he had to break, "Oi! Why don't we head over 'ta see a movie or somethin'?" He suggested. "We could see..."

"We could see that new drama!" Kazuha exclaimed excitedly.

"N-Nani!? D-Drama!?" Heiji declared. "D-Demo...!"

"Heiji wouldn't mind. Would ya, Heiji?" Kazuha smiled expectantly at Heiji who blinked back and then breathed a sigh.

"I guess not..." He moped, turning his head away, expression annoyed. Ran gave a sympathetic look.

"Heiji-kun doesn't have to come." She smiled. Heiji blinked, looking back at Ran. He smiled and laughed lightly, waving his hands.

"Maa, maa. That's alright. I'll come. I need a break in the excitement anyway, a drama'd do me some good." Heiji nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Kazuha who had a glare on him, but it turned into a smile when he accepted to join them.

Ran looked towards her father's desk and then out the window. She stared at the setting sun beyond the many buildings. _Did I sleep for a whole day...?_

Heiji followed her gaze and then looked back at her, seemingly reading her mind. "Aa. Kogoro-ojiisan said ya slept all night and all day today." he put his hands in his pockets as he said this, closing his eyes and adapting a deductive face, "you had stayed up until about midnight and were probably very tired from stayin' up late every night, worryin' about Kudou. An' of course, Conan leavin' added to yer slight case of insomnia. You were probably just so exhausted that ya ended up sleepin' until that late." he nodded as he finished his explanation. Ran stared at him and a slight smile picked itself up on her face. It was a pained, longing smile.

Kazuha eyed Ran and then looked fiercely to Heiji, grabbing his arm roughly. "OI!" She growled, pulling him slightly. "Can I talk to you for a minute??" She whispered. "Sumimasen, Ran-chan," she smiled politely to Ran and then pulled Heiji off and out the door.

Ran could vaguely hear Kazuha yelling at Heiji. Her eyes stared off into a far-off distance that wasn't really there. Her thoughts were muddled and confusing. She didn't want to be in the pain she was, but there was nothing she could do. It hurt so bad. So bad, to be the way she was. Both of the most important people to her were gone. And it didn't seem like they were coming back anytime soon. Not only that, it infuriated Ran that Shinichi had lied. He said he was going to come the day Conan left, and he never...

_Wait a minute? The day Conan left? Could it..._ she hesitated for a long moment while her eyes filled with more life but then, recalling all of the times she suspected him to be Shinichi; all the times she had been let down in realizing it wasn't truly him, all of the times she had been proved wrong, the many times she had impulsively suspected him and every time been wrong, she shook it off quickly. _Bakabakashi._

A hand was placed on her shoulder and he jumped, looking to who had come up to her. It was Kazuha, so she gave a feigned smile and Kazuha smiled back.

"Why don't ya go get dressed and ready? Heiji and I'll wait." she continued to smile. Ran nodded and got up, a distant look on her face as she headed out and upstairs to change.

She came back down the stairs, purse under her arm. She was checking her cell phone messages and sighed when there was nothing. She came at the bottom of the stairs and looked to Heiji and Kazuha who were arguing. Kazuha had snagged Heiji's hat and was wearing it backwards now. When she approached however, Heiji quickly stopped the argument and looked to her.

"Let's get goin', ne?" He smiled and started off after putting his hands in his pockets once more.

"Gomen ne, Ran-kun. I haven't seen Shinichi-kun."

"Mou... Sou ka. Thanks anyway, Hakase." Ran stared at the floor. "Call me if you see him!" she brought the phone down and placed it in the cradle, collapsing on the couch.

It had been days. Days she had gone without Shinichi and Conan. It was beginning to numb within her. The fact that Shinichi had lied and now virtually disappeared to her knowledge made everything so numb. Conan hadn't called her or anything either. She hadn't even gotten up to clean in those last few days. At school she was lifeless and didn't really listen to Sonoko much. Everyone was worried about her because all she could do was sit in her father's office and stare at the telephone.

_Shinichi. Shinichi... Shinichi... Shinichi, where are you, Shinichi? Why haven't you called me, Shinichi? _Tears filled her eyes. _Oh, please, Shinichi... don't be... please don't be..._

The phone rang. Ran snatched it up.

"Hai!? Mouri Tantei Agency!"

"Ran?"

Ran didn't respond, her eyes widening.

"Ran. It's me."

_Sh...Shinichi..._


	3. Enter: KID

"Ran, can you hear me? Ran?? Ran!" Shinichi's voice questioned tiredly.

"Sh...Sh...Shinichi...?!" Ran stuttered. She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to shout. She wanted to _scream_. But she couldn't wrestle a single syllable past her lips.

"Gomen nasai, Ran. I can't come back. I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you, but I couldn't get the chance. I really wanted to call you..." Shinichi murmured softly to her. When no response came he continued, "I... I'm really sorry... to go back on my promise, Ran."

Ran clutched the phone tightly in her hands. Her eyes were shadowed. A sob escaped her lips.

"Ran..."

"Jerk."

"Ran, I said I'm sorry..."

"You jerk. You promised. You promised me, Shinichi. All I wanted was to see you again. Just for a little bit... Shinichi... you _promised_ you would some see me first."

"I know." Shinichi's voice took on a compassion that was almost never heard from him, "I know, and I'm very, very sorry, Ran. Ran... believe me. I'm _so_ very sorry... Ran..."

The tone in his voice melted Ran's heart. She clutched the phone even tighter in her grasp, tears traveling so quickly down her cheeks. From his desk, Kogoro watched her.

"I'm so tired of waiting, Shinichi..." Ran whispered. "It hurts so much. I can't do this... I can't do this without Conan-kun."

"...Daijoubu, Ran. Mattedyo. I promise... no matter what, I will come home. I'll come back to you Ran. So please. Just wait for me... a little longer. Just... a little bit longer." Shinichi whispered. And then the line went dead.

"K...k...kisama..." Ran murmured, dropping the phone. She let her head fall, burying her face in her hands and proceeding to sob and cry.

"...Ran-neechan?"

Ran's head darted up and twisted around to the door.

Conan stood on the threshold, bag at his side. His expression was innocent as his concerned blue eyes watched curiously behind his thick-rimmed glasses. "Daijoubu, Ran-neechan?" his voice was high and naive.

"C...Conan-kun..." Ran shook, staring at the boy. She got up, stumbling over to him. She grabbed him tightly and continued to cry. "CONAN-KUN!!!"

Conan's expression softened and a slight smile spread his lips. "It's okay now, Ran. I'm here." his arms slowly lifted to embrace her back. "I'm here."

"Conan-kun, haiyaku!" Ran called up the stairs, "If you don't hurry you'll be late for school!"

"Chotto matte, Ran-neechan!" A moment later Conan was rushing down the staircase. He met Ran at the bottom and they both started off.

"Did you get to eat your breakfast?" Ran looked to the boy. Sweat slipped down his cheek slightly, as he didn't respond. Ran narrowed her eyes, "Conan-kuuuun..."

"I-iie, Ran-neechan." Conan finally responded quietly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late." Ran stuck her nose in the air, closing her eyes. "Ne?"

"N-nani? What are you talking about Ran-neechan?" Conan asked in his most innocent voice, a sweat bead dripping down the side of his face.

Ran's eyes narrowed slyly as she looked back down to him. "I saw you in your room reading manga under your covers with the watch light." she raised her eyebrows, "your bedtime had been hours earlier."

Conan stared at her and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "A-aa... S-Sou desu ne..." he continued to laugh and then turned his head away.

"When you get home from school I'm going to talk to you about that, okay, Conan-kun?" Ran wagged her finger, "It's not good to get into that habit. If you're not careful, you'll end up like Shinichi-kun! He did the same thing, only he stayed up late reading case files." She sighed and shook her head, "Baka na, that guy, I swear. He's so reckless and infuriating... he never worries about his own self, so I'm always stuck looking after him! Making sure he's eating right, wearing a sweater when it's cold out, sleeping well..." she emit yet another sigh, "Shinichi-kun, baka na."

Conan blinked up at her and laughed slowly. "H-hai... Ran-neechan..."

Ran flushed slightly, a memory jumping in her mind.

"Conan-kun!! Ohayou!!"

Ran and Conan both looked up, spotting three children ahead of them. The smallest of the trio was a girl. Her hair was short, not quite reaching her shoulders, and she had a headband. Her blue eyes were closed in a smile as she waved frantically over. Next to her were two boys. On her right was a slender boy with freckles. He wore a blue sweatshirt and jeans. On the girl's left was a large boy with black hair. It was shaved and there was a sort of bald spot on one side. They all had backpacks on their backs and were smiling broadly as Conan and Ran approached them.

"Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, ohayou." Conan smiled as he fit himself beside them.

"Ohayou, Ayumitachi." Ran leant down. "Ogenki desu?"

"Fine, Ran-neesan!" Ayumi, the girl, smiled up at the high-schooler.

"Ohayou!" The two boys grinned in unison.

"I'll see you all after school, okay?" Ran smiled, looking up to see a brown-haired girl around her age coming towards them.

"Haiii!" All the kids chimed together.

Before Ran had completely left the group she spotted a small girl with brown permed hair behind Genta. She had a sort of knowing smile as she stared after Conan. Ran blinked at the girl before her attention fully turned to the other brown-haired girl in front of her.

"Ohayou, Ran." The girl offered a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Good, Sonoko." Ran smiled back. The girl, Sonoko, seemed satisfied with this response and they proceeded to school.

"So, how's Kudou-kun?" Sonoko nudged her best friend in the side. "Ehhh?"

Sweat dripped down Ran's cheek, "I don't know..." she muttered, looking away a little. "How's Makoto?"

Sonoko grinned and immediately went off about the karate champ, explaining all of his recent exploits and described them as spectacular battles in the field of karate. Ran seemed rather familiar with this sudden outburst from Sonoko, and took it lightly, nodding when she needed to and actually listening rather tentatively, because she knew Sonoko might quiz her about the conversation later on.

As they walked across a crosswalk, a certain person they passed caught her eye. She blinked, swearing to herself she had seen that face somewhere before, and her attention on what Sonoko was babbling about completely vanished altogether. She stopped and stared after the male brunette teen that had passed her, and when Sonoko realized she wasn't following or listening anymore, she stopped and turned back to look at Ran, and then followed her gaze to the teen.

"Ran?" Sonoko asked the Teitan High School student.

"Oi. Ch-ch-chotto matte kurosai!!" Ran suddenly called after hesitating. She chased after the teen they had crossed paths with, and seeing the green crosswalk light flashing, she chased after Ran back to that side of the street.

The brunette teen turned around to look back at Ran. When he saw her, a cold sweat accumulated on his forehead and he stood slightly frigid, but tried to keep it unnoticable.

However, Ran noticed.

"Gomen nasai," She bowed, "You just... remind me of somebody I know." she blinked and stared up at the other.

He stood about twenty centimeters or so taller than herself and his brown hair was messy and slightly spiked. His blue eyes and face structure were so familiar it was unbelievable. He was dressed in a navy blue T-Shirt and jeans. His hands were buried in his pockets and he stared right back at Ran as she examined him.

Ran had placed where she had seen that face before almost immediately. "You look just like Shinichi!!"

The teen blinked back at her, his rigid stance gone soft and relaxed once more, and as if he were talking to somebody he knew very well, he responded lightly, "'Shinichi'?" A moment later his eyes became clear with realization and he exclaimed, "Oh! Do you mean the tantei? Kudou Shinichi?"

"Hai!" Ran grinned and nodded, glad she might have just been understood.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard that a lot actually." The other teen laughed and scratched the back of his messy-haired head, "They say it's my face and my eyes. Personally, I don't think I look anything like him, but, whatta ya gonna do, y'know?" He laughed heartily. Ran managed to giggle softly and this caused Sonoko's mouth to open slightly in just a bit of surprise. She hadn't heard Ran do that in ages. Okay, that may have been over exaggerating.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to bother you," Ran bowed.

"Maa, maa," The teen waved it off, "That's alright. I don't have school today," he grinned, "our High School is off on teacher's strike."

Ran blinked, her expression going empathetic, "Lucky!" she laughed in a way she only usually did when she was with Shinichi, "I still have class."

The male teen laughed at her slight dismay, "Gomen ne," he sympathized.

Ran flushed, abruptly realizing something, "G-gomen!" She bowed quickly. "I didn't even introduce myself! I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, that's okay, it happens," the teen waved it off, smiling and seeming like a very good-natured person.

"Mouri Ran desu." She bowed once more, then looked up to her new acquaintance who grinned.

"Aa, Mouri? Could you by chance be related to Nemuri-no-Kogoro?"

"Hai! He's my father." Ran chimed happily.

"Well, daughter of Nemuri-no-Kogoro," the teen took a great, fancy bow,

"Boku wa Kuroba Kaitou desu."

Ran blinked, staring. She offered a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"OI! RAN!" Ran's attention turned back around to Sonoko, "Hai-Ya-KU! We're going to be late!!"

Ran jumped slightly and nodded back at Sonoko, then looked to Kaitou. "Sumimasen, Kuroba-san," She bowed, "But I have to go. It was nice meeting you! Too bad seeing each other again is unlikely." She laughed softly as she quickly went back along the crosswalk, waving. "Ja ne!!"

"Oh don't worry!" Kaitou grinned after her, waving back, "I have this feeling we'll meet again, Mouri-san!"

The sound of the chaimu rang through the afternoon sky. Ran and Sonoko were at the entrance of the school, taking off their school shoes and depositing them in their lockers for their outdoor shoes. Sonoko was discussing how the test in English was, and Ran was simply listening like she always did.

As they exited the school and started for the gate, a familiar face was waiting for them.

"Konnichiwa!!"

Ran and Sonoko looked up to see the teen from that morning greeting them.

"N-nani?? Kuroba-san??" Ran blinked, perplexed. WHY was he waiting for HER? The teen grinned up and approached, hands in his pockets.

"Gomen ne, but there's something I need to discuss with your dad, and since I finished the stuff I was going to do today and realized it was a few minutes before the High Schools got out, I decided I'd go ahead and walk with you." He offered a grin and she smiled back.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea." And they all started off down the sidewalk, Sonoko's expression suspicious at Ran's delight in the situation.

"So, what do you need to talk to Otou-san about?" Ran asked politely, deciding she should pick at a topic that her acquaintance might be generally interested in.

"Oh, nothing too important," Kaitou assured, looking back at Ran. "I have to admit, I DID want to see you again."

Ran flushed, "Aa.. H-hai.." she muttered, and then realized something, "Oi, you know.. You sound a lot like Shinichi too."

"Haha! Maybe I'm his twin that was lost at birth?" He suggested with a shrug. Ran laughed pleasantly.

"No way. That guy's such a freak and you're so normal compared to him," she smiled softly.

Kaitou blinked back at her inquiringly. "Oh? A freak? Please, elaborate," he requested.

Ran nodded as they continued across a crosswalk, "Well... he's obsessed with a fictional character, all he eats, drinks, and sleeps is tough and confusing cases, he LOVES to solve murder cases, he's always trying to catch that thief guy, KID..."

"But he hasn't caught him yet." Kaitou remarked in a way that sounded proud of the fact. Ran blinked and quirked an eyebrow slightly at Kaitou.

"Yeah... he hasn't... but he's gotten very close several times. KID just manages to slip away at the last minute because he cheats or Shinichi's interrupted by something." Ran nodded, seeming very determined to prove that KID was a dirty thief and he was just getting lucky.

"Whatever you say," Kaitou brought his hands from his pockets and put them behind his head.

"What does THAT mean?" Ran eyed Kaitou with a side-ways glance, not looking very happy about his response.

"I'm just saying your opinion is yours and yours alone." Kaitou shrugged.

Ran continued to eye Kaitou until she shook it off.

"Hey, Ran?" Ran looked back to Sonoko. "I'm going to go on ahead, alright? I have some stuff I have to do." she grinned, "I'll leave you to take care of this guy," she nudged Ran in the side and quickly went ahead.

Ran sweatdropped and was quiet then looked to Kaitou and said, "Don't pay any attention to her."

Kaitou smirked and nodded as the two continued walking.

"...So, what did you say you wanted to talk to my dad about?" Ran asked once more to the teen, figuring there was really nothing else to talk about.

Kaitou seemed to figure that since the other girl was gone, he might as well go ahead and tell Ran. He brought something from his pocket, holding it out to shine in the sunlight. As Ran looked over, her eyes went wide.

"Is that... i-is that..!?" she gasped softly. The teen nodded, looking back to Ran with a large grin.

"It's the gem that was just recently stolen by KID, the last time he was almost caught." he nodded in affirmation.

"How–Why– do you...???" Ran stuttered, staring at him, her eyes widening. Now that she thought about it, she had come pretty close to KID a few times, and their faces seemed nearly...

"I found it in my dresser drawer when I was getting dressed one morning." Kaitou closed his eyes, "I couldn't believe it myself. I looked it up and saw how KID stole it and I figured he placed the gem in my room to maybe try and direct blame on me or something," he tapped his head, "I don't know exactly, but I figured if I went to your dad or some other detective he might just take the gem and give it back to the owner and not make me deal with it."

"I don't think you should go to my dad," Ran sweat a little, "he can be a real idiot when it comes to stuff that doesn't relate to murders."

"Heh, that's okay." Kaitou put his arms behind his head, "to be honest with you, I want to see the bouzu." His eyes went to her.

"Huh?" She blinked. "You mean Conan-kun?"

"Hai."

"Why would you want to see Conan-kun?" she blinked again, "he's just a regular little kid... he can't help you with the jewel."

"I know," Kaitou waved a dismissive hand at Ran, "But I know him from a while back. He might not remember me, we met when he was still with his parents. I was still a kid then too, and he was practically a baby." He grinned. "And I'd like to say hi."

"Oh. Well, okay then. If you want. I guess you could see my dad about the gem, but I wouldn't suggest it." She admit.

"We'll see when we get there."

"Otou-san!" Ran called as she stepped through the door, to the office. "Tadaima!"

Conan hopped up from the couch, walking around it. "Kogoro-ojiisan went out to play mahjong."

Ran placed her hands on her hips, huffing. "Mou! It's not even Sunday. That jerk..."

"Ran-neechan, fuuzihii?" Ran could see Conan staring at Kaitou, eyeing him up and down, as if he had seen him from somewhere before. What Kaitou said replayed in her mind and she smiled slightly.

"This is an old friend of yours, Conan-kun. I'm going to call otou-san, you can talk with him. Sumimasen, Kuroba-san." She bowed to Kaitou and then exited the room to get the phone upstairs. Yesterday, her father had broken the one in his office with his idiotic antics, and she made him wait until he could buy another one. True enough, it meant no clients, but that was his own fault.

She grabbed the phone from its cradle up in the living room of the third floor, dialing for the mahjong joint he usually went to. Tapping her foot she waited for him to answer.

A minute or so later she had finished her conversation with her father that had consisted of a lot of yelling and pointing blame and scolding. When she was putting the phon back in its cradle, she heard a shout and a loud thud from downstairs.

"Nanda!?" She ran to check it out.

When she entered the office room, she found Kaitou on the ground with Conan on top of him, struggling. The boy held fast onto one of Kaitou's arms that had been pulled behind his back and the position looked over-all painful.

"Conan-kun, what are you doing?!" Ran demanded, darting over quickly.

"RAN-NEECHAN, RAN-NEECHAN!!" Conan shouted with urgency, "IT'S KID! IT'S KID!!!!"

"N-nani? What are you talking about, Conan??"

"This boy! He's Kaitou KID!"

Silence engulfed the room. Ran stared at Conan and he stared dead seriously back. Kaitou broke the silence with a sudden burst of laughter.

"It's a game we play!" He grinned brightly. "He pretends I'm KID and 'catches' me, like a detective. He's always loved games like this. Haven't you, Conan-kun?" He eyed the boy who eyed him back and shook his head quickly.

"Ran-neechan, it's KID!" He insisted once more. Sweat accumulated on Ran's cheek and she began to pull Conan up.

"Alright, Conan-kun, enough games, let's stop pestering Kuroba-san."

"DEMO! RAN-NEECHAN!!!" Conan struggled with the high schooler furiously. "I'M NOT JOKING, HE'S KID! HE'S KID!!" Conan whined.

"Conan-kun!" Ran snapped scoldingly. "You stop that right now! I'm going to send you to your room if you continue to be so ridiculous. That's enough joking around."

"Demo, Ran-neechan! He has the jewel KID just stole!" Conan pointed at Kaitou. The teen pulled out a jewel.

"What you mean this?" Kaitou blinked over at Conan, who stared with wide eyes, unbelievably.

"Hai, Conan-kun... KID put it in his clothes drawer." Ran laughed in a sort of sympathetic way. "Conan-kun, cut it out."

"D-demo! D-demo!! Demo!!!" Conan shouted. Ran started to pull him off towards the door.

"Alright Conan, you have to go to bed early tonight. Go to your room and come back when you're not going to whine anymore." She put him down at the door and shoved him to the stairs.

"DEMO, RAN-NEECHAN!"

"GO, CONAN!" She shouted at him. He flinched back and looked down at the floor like a scolded puppy, then started up the stairs.

"Hai, Ran-neechan..." He murmured very softly as he disappeared into the door to the house floor.

Kaitou chuckled. "You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"I know, I know." Ran sighed. "He just... What bothers me is that he doesn't normally do stuff like that! Really, normally he's so well behaved. Gomen nasai, Kuroba-san." She bowed to Kaitou who laughed.

"Shinpaimuyou." Kaitou insisted, waving a dismissive hand once more. "There's reason for his overreaction."

"Nani?" Ran blinked. "There is?"

"Hai, hai. But don't worry about it." He started for the door. "Well, ittekimasu!" he waved as he walked out.

Ran heaved a sigh after he had gone. "What in the world is up with that boy?" She looked up the stairs.

Hai, hai. Arigatou for comments!

I'm probably not going to do this in any other chapters rather than this one, see? I'm going to give some tips on some of the words I've said throughout the story so far, the Japanese ones. I'm guessing you can tell what they are, but I'm going to put them down anyway. Just so people will understand a bit more.

Words/Phrases

Hai- Yes

Daijoubu- It's okay now; I'll be okay; (when used as a question) Are you alright?

Matte- Wait; wait for me; hold on a second!

Chotto Matte- (see _matte_)

Mattedyo- (see _matte_)

Nani- What?

Nanda- (see _nani_) sort of like a slang version, and usually used for exclamatory purposes

Nande- Why?

Naze- (see _nande_)

Okaerinasai- Welcome home!

Kuso- (slang) Damn it!; Shit!

Kisama- Damn you!; I hate you!; Damn him(or her)!

Haiyaku- Hurry up!; Hurry!

Maa, maa- Well, well...; Hold on, hold on... (Used to calm somebody down usually)

Iie- No

Chigao- (slang) That's not right!; No!; That's not correct!

Aa- Usually used in DC, if you watch the Japanese version you'll see XD It's kind of like 'uh...'

Ohayou- Good morning

Ne- Right?; Isn't that right?

Baka- Idiot; stupid; moron

Baka na- He/she's and idiot; it's idiotic

Son na baka na- That's ridiculous!; How idiotic!

Bakabakashi- Ridiculous!

Ogenki desu- How are you?; How are you feeling?; How are you doing?

Sou ka- I see...

Sou desu ne- (see _sou ka_)

Kurosai- Added at the end of some phrases to make them sound more polite I think

Tantei- Detective

Gomen- (usually used amongst people who know each other well) I'm very sorry; Sorry

Gomen ne- (see _gomen_)

Gomen nasai- (Long version, usually used to be polite and to people you don't know; see gomen)

Nemuri-No-Kogoro- Sleeping Kogoro (People call Ran's father this due to what he does when he 'solves cases'; Conan puts him to sleep with his stun-gun wrist watch and uses his voice-changing bow-tie to mimic his voice and solve the case, all while Kogoro's seemingly sleeping)

Oi- (Slang; used to get somebody's attention) Hey!; Hey you!

Boku wa (name) desu- I am (name); My name is (name)

(name) desu- (see _boku wa (name) desu_)

Sumimasen- Excuse me; I'm sorry

Tadaima- I'm home!; I'm back!; I'm here!

Mou- used to express frustration

Fuuzihii- Who's he?

Demo- but; however; still; yet; although; even; even if; or something

Shinpaimuyou- Don't worry about it; there is nothing to fear; there is no need for anxiety; everything is under control

Konnichiwa- Hello; Good afternoon

Doumo; Doumo Arigatou- thanks; thank you; thanks a lot; thank you very much

Onegai- please

Ja ne- (slang) See ya later; see ya; good-bye; bye

Ja- (see _ja ne_)

Sayonara- Good bye; bye

Konban Wa- Good evening

Oyasuminasai- Good night

Oyasumi- (see _oyasuminasai_)

Takku- (slang) Jeez!

Shounen Tantei-dan- The Detective Boys! (Conan's group; Consists of Conan, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai)

Suffixes/Names

-san- Mr.; Mrs.

-kun- Usually used amongst friends towards male friends

-chan- Used towards ones younger than the person using it; used for friends, usually for females; used between lovers

-han- (see -san)

-sama- Used to show great respect for somebody

-senpai- Used for somebody who's a senior to you; ex: If you worked at a police office and there's somebody who has worked their longer than you, you would refer to them as your senpai, or if you were a Freshman in High School, anybody that was a Sophomore, Junior, or Senior would be your senpai

-sensei- used for anybody in a profession; ex: A teacher, a doctor, etc.

Ojii- Uncle, or used for a man who you don't know (usually causing it to end in -san)

Obaa- Grandma, or used for a woman who you don't know (usually causing it to end in -san)

Otou- Father (Can be ended in pretty much any suffix)

Okaa- Mother (Can be ended in pretty much any suffix)

Hakase- Professor (Usually used by everyone to refer to Agasa; they add it as a suffix to his name: Agasa-hakase)

Onee- Big sister (Usually used as a suffix by adding it with another suffix and most times taking away the 'o'; ex: -neechan; -neesan)

Onii- Big brother (Usually used as a suffix by adding it with another suffix and most times taking away the 'o'; ex: -niichan; -niisan)

Imouto- Little sister (I'm not sure about the rule on this one, I'll ask my friend and change it later)

Ototo- Little brother (Same rule applies as Onee and Onii I believe. Except you take off the 'to' at the end. I'd have to ask my Japanese friend)

Wow, that was a page long. -sweatdrop-. Well, um, if I'm missing any, please drop me a comment and I'll add it. Doumo arigatou for reading my story! X3


End file.
